Perfect Gift
by Rebel Mistress
Summary: COMPLETED Rukawa and Hanamichi's anniversary is just around the corner. The PERFECT ANNIV. GIFT for Rukawa is one special night with Hanamichi (yes...they haven't done IT yet). But is Hanamichi ready to give it to him. Find Out. Read & Review.
1. A Week Before the Anniversary

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…sigh…so don't sue, ok?

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Pairing: Hanamichi & Rukawa

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon] [taboo language]

AN: Hi. This is my first SlamDunk fic. I do not know if I'll be able to please you people so sorry in advance in case you'll not like my fic. Please review, though. I wanna know if my fic will still be worthy to be uploaded, ya know! So puleze READ & REVIEW. :)

**Chapter 1**

**A Week Before the Anniversary; Day 1**

Streaks of light crept up on Hanamichi Sakuragi's face. It's already morning. Looking at the alarm clock on the table near the bed, he let a gasp escape his mouth when he realized…

_Oh no…already 6:14?_

He turned his head to the direction of someone who's sleeping beside him. That someone's head rested on his chiseled chest while his right arm is still wrapped around that someone's shoulder…around _him…_

_HIM…_Kaede Rukawa.

They've been living together for almost 8 months now. And their anniversary is just around the block.

Hanamichi slightly blushed when he remembered their nearing anniversary. He love his kitsune very much and he already have plans for Rukawa for the whole week before their much awaited anniversary. And the first day of the said week starts this day…as in TODAY.

Hanamichi gently released Rukawa from his arm and positioned his head on the pillow. He tucked the loose strands of Rukawa's hair from his lovely face and kissed him softly on the cheek. He gazed at his lover for several minutes before he got up to start preparing his surprise for his kitsune. 

Hanamichi headed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna feed Kaede a good and healthy breakfast today." *grins*

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: Whacha say, Sakuragi?

Hanamichi: I'm gonna feed Kaede…

fyre: Whacha feeding him?

Hanamichi: *puts his stupid grin on* My masterpiece, of course!!!

fyre: NANI!!! You'll kill him! You do not know how to cook!

Hanamichi: The tensai can do anything…everything!!! *laughs like a lunatic*

fyre: Poor Rukawa…tsk tsk tsk…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ok. So I'll be cooking…lemme see…*looks at the groceries he bought yesterday* … mmm … ok … GOT IT! Eggs, bacon, and bread!!! Hahahaha… Let's get working!!!"

Hanamichi started with the bread. He put several slices on the toaster.

"This is so easy. While waiting for the bread, I will start frying the bacon. Hahahaha!!!"

WRONG. Maybe to some, cooking bacon is so easy…but not for Hanamichi. Well, this is the first time he'll try cooking because they don't eat home-cooked meals. /I wonder what kind of life they've been living this past 8 months…can't imagine…it's beyond the capacity of my imagination/  They neither eat breakfast during schooldays nor weekends mainly because they're late for school or both are still fast asleep esp. on Saturdays. Then they have their lunch and dinner at some restaurant or someone else's house /parasites/. Or when they're broke, they just eat instant noodles /they're handy and cheap, ya know/.

Hanamichi already fried about half kilo of the bacon strips but no single strip seemed to be edible after being cooked. Yup, they all got burned. 

"Dammit! Why can't I get this right?"  

 Then he smelled something…awful…burned…AGAIN…

"Oh shit! The bread!"

Oh, yes. The bread also got burned. You see, he totally forgot the bread when he faced his big, big problem with the bacon strips. 

7:30 am

The frustrated Hanamichi turned his attention to the eggs. He has decided to cook sunny side up eggs. /Interesting/ 

First 10 eggs – wasted…Hanamichi didn't know how to break them properly so he quite experimented first on how to open the damn eggs.  

Next 5 eggs – wasted…again… He used them to figure out how he should cook them to perfect shape.

Next 7 eggs – got burned…as usual…

"Damn. I'll never get this right." sigh

9:00 am /early breakfast, huh/

After wasting about 2 dozen eggs, 1 ½ kilos of bacon, and 2 loaves of bread, Hanamichi is now ready to serve his kitsune breakfast. He placed the food on a tray. He was nearly at the door of their bedroom when he realized there was no milk /hey, they still need milk, ok/ or juice.

"Oh shit!!! I forgot the hot chocolate."

He rushed back to the kitchen to prepare Rukawa's drink. He poured hot water to the mug and looked for the cocoa powder he bought yesterday. He grabbed the powder immediately when he saw it but he accidentally hit the mug and the water spilled out onto his shirt. 

"Fuck!"

He took off his shirt, prepared Rukawa's chocolate, and rushed back to the bedroom. He placed the tray on the table then sat beside his lover. 

"Kaede…Kaede…wake up, Kaede…" Knowing his lover's habit when waking up (knocking out the person who tries to awaken him), Hanamichi called to Rukawa as he caressed his cheeks. 

"Lemme sleep more, do'aho…"

Sakuragi began nuzzling Rukawa on the neck. "Wake up, kitsune…"

Rukawa felt Hanamichi's bare skin and that alone rouse him from his sleep. He opened his eyes instantly and saw Hanamichi smiling, with only his boxers on. SHOCK came to him…rather AROUSAL came to him.  

Sakuragi leaned towards Rukawa and kissed him passionately on the lips. Rukawa broke their kiss and put on this triumphant grin on his face. "At last…" he muttered. He then pulled Hanamichi into another heated kiss.

Sakuragi returned the kiss thinking his kitsune only missed him that much since he slept for so long. But Rukawa saw the situation in a different light. Kaede quickly pushed Hanamichi to the bed and trapped him underneath his body. 

_At last…I've waited long enough…now you'll be mine, Hana-kun…_

Hanamichi, know totally aware of what's happening thought, _Oh. My. God. STOP. NOW. Maybe he thought I was seducing him…but what made him think that way? /baka!!! haven't you noticed you're half-naked?/ Oh shit! My shirt._

Rukawa was savoring every moment. He has waiting for this for almost a year now. Sakuragi refused to do IT with him…until now. Boy, was he happy. _God. He is so sexy. What a good way of waking me up. Hehe._

Sakuragi, now totally aware of what's happening, pulled away from his one-year-long-sexually-frustrated boyfriend. He already knows where this would be going but he wouldn't leave this topic until it is ALL SO CLEAR to his beloved kitsune. "I…gomen, Kaede…I'm not yet ready for…that thing…"

_Damn. I should have known better. This do'aho having sex with me? Too good to be true. _"Do'aho."

Silence. 

Hanamichi knew Rukawa is already in a bad mood because of what happened. _Oh God, please don't let him use his annoying defense mechanism (aka aloofness) on me…_ "Kaede," he started desperately. "Look, I've prepared you breakfast." *puts his stupid grin on and gets the food tray* Kaede looked surprised. Hanamichi thought he was already forgiven. 

Rukawa looked at the food on the tray. _That is food? _Hanamichi's prepared breakfast consists of : two 2nd degree burned slices of bread, 5 too-crispy-coz-burned-to-the-core bacon strips, and 2 cooked eggs that appear in a never-before-seen shape meaning…DEFORMED. They definitely do not resemble the sun. _Is that edible? _"Anou-um…" was all Rukawa could say.

Hanamichi frowned. Preparing the stupid breakfast wasted a lot of his time but still…his kitsune didn't like it.

Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi. _He's frowning. Oh, Hana-kun. _But then he suddenly remembered his growing arousal /which still grew even if the sight of the breakfast prepared by Hanamichi looked disgusting…proving that Rukawa is a true blue hentai…/. "I'm not hungry." He then headed towards the bathroom to take a cold, cold shower. 

"Nani!!! Doushite Kitsune?"

"…"

_Maybe he didn't like my cooking _ (fyre fainted)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: Nyee…How can you be so stupid?

Hanamichi: Nani!!!

Rukawa: *glares at fyre* *fists opening and closing with FORCE*

Hanamichi: How dare you call the tensai stupid! *runs with rukawa toward fyre's direction*

fyre: *runs* whaaaa…help!!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hanamichi was left alone in the bedroom. He didn't know what to do. His boyfriend's mad at him and he knows that when Rukawa's mad, he either snobs everybody or beats everybody up – including Hanamichi. 

Hanamichi, too frustrated, partially because of Rukawa but mostly because of the damn breakfast he prepared, went out of the house with two thoughts in mind. _Will Kaede forgive me before our anniversary? _ and… _What would be my final gift for him? _Then it struck him. He knows exactly who can help him with his problems. Akira Sendoh. _I can't believe I'm going to ask help from that HENTAI. Well, it doesn't matter. Sendoh's used to this kind of problems so I'd better ask him for help. _

Back at the house

Rukawa's already finished with his cold shower. He dressed himself up while preparing an apologetic speech for Hanamichi. He couldn't bear to hurt his Hana-kun. _Where's Hana-kun, by the way? _He searched the house but he couldn't find Hanamichi. He looked around the neighborhood but still no Hanamichi could be found. _Shit. WHERE'S MY HANA-KUN???_


	2. More Surprises Day 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…sigh…so don't sue, ok?

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Pairing: Hanamichi & Rukawa

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon] [taboo language]

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter (Taka and Keichirou, Devil, Blue-eyed Fox, chris, clo chan) and also those who read (& liked) my fic. I'm so glad you liked it. :) Here's the second chapter. I know that this is not as good as the first chapter but I hope you'll like it…somehow. I promise I'll try to make the next chapters funnier and more interesting. And to those who are pitying the sexually frustrated Rukawa…sorry na lang…I like him that way, eh… :)

Chapter 2 

**More Surprises**

**Day 2**

Hanamichi was waiting for Rukawa inside their room. The Shohoku Ace had his regular one-on-one game with his rival, the infamous Ryonan Ace, Sendoh Akira. A deep blush crept on his face when he remembered the reaction of his lover when he got home yesterday. 

-flashback-

Sakuragi walked home with a confused mind. He was trying to understand why Sendoh forced him to eat a dozen  bananas when he told him he needed help about what gift he should give his kitsune for their anniversary. _And to make it more complicated, why did that pervert wanted me to lick the bananas first before eating them. WEIRD. _When he was already near their apartment, a new agony came to him. _What would I tell Kitsune if ever he'll  ask me where I've been? Of course he'll ask me…That's for sure. This is the first time I went out without his knowledge…sigh And to think I've made him angry this morning…  _He thought of lying to Rukawa. He knew his kitsune would be terribly angry if he finds out that he, the tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, had been seeing that hentai Akira Sendoh outside the court. _Especially when he learns that what we've been talking is not about basketball. I could tell him I've been at Mitsui's apartment, or Ryota's…Oh shit! _He was now at the front door of their apartment. _Help me God…please…_

He opened the door, with closed eyes. He was trying to make some 'speech' for Rukawa in his head. He entered the apartment, still with closed eyes. And still with closed eyes, he locked the door behind him. Quite afraid of Rukawa's anger, he hesitated in opening his eyes. He stood there for quite some time, waiting for Rukawa's outburst. He waited. And waited. But it never came. Then he heard sobs coming from their room. Suddenly, it struck him…struck him hard… _Kitsune's crying…_

He ran to their room and found his kitsune weeping on the bed. "Kaede…"

Rukawa was startled by the voice. Of course he recognized that voice…and the fact that it came from his do'aho only made him cry harder. 

Sakuragi hurried to comfort his anguished lover. "Kaede, why are you crying? Is it because of me? If you're wandering where I've-"

Hanamichi started explaining but Rukawa cut his explanation directly. "I'msorryHana-kun… Ididnotmeantobesorudetoyouthismorning."

Shock was definitely on Hanamichi's face. It was not because of Rukawa's statement…actually, he didn't understand a single word he said. He was shocked because… "Kitsune! Something's definitely wrong with you! *shakes Rukawa's body* You're talking at an average speed of 100 words/minute."

"Do'aho," was the only reply he got from Rukawa. Hanamichi sighed…he was relieved…_back to normal_. But the funny thing was…Rukawa was laughing his heart out. Hanamichi frowned. He wasn't able to understand a lot of things lately. His brain is positively deteriorating – that is if he has any brain at all. /Hanamichi: NANI!!!/

When Rukawa saw Hanamichi frown, he caressed his lover's cheek and kissed him on the lips. Hanamichi, sensing that Rukawa wasn't possessed by a hentai spirit that particular night, kissed him back fervently. 

-end of flashback-

Sakuragi looked at his watch. 5:00 pm. _What's taking him so long?_ It was Sendoh's idea to keep Rukawa busy while he, Hanamichi Sakuragi, prepared the 2nd surprise he has for his ever dear kitsune. It was also Sendoh who arranged all the things needed so that Hanamichi's plan would go smoothly as intended. Hanamichi thought he was doing injustice to Sendoh because he judged him as a pervert. _For Heaven's Sake, that man helped me with all he could…but…A pervert IS a pervert!_ _I swear_ _I'll kill that pervert if he's trying to do some hentai things to Kaede… _

He got up from the couch. He was determined to fetch Rukawa from the court where he was playing with Sendoh. But before he could even reach the door of their bedroom, he heard Rukawa enter the house. Sakuragi immediately went inside the bathroom. /wondering what's he doing there? you'll find out soon…/

Rukawa entered the house. He was exhausted from the game he had with Sendoh. /no perverted thoughts, please/ He wanted to go straight to the kitchen to drink some water to quench his thirst but something caught his attention upon closing the door. On the door was a post it with a message nicely written on it. 

Kaede…

Follow the petals…

They will lead you to…

A Surprise…

Rukawa turned around. He was now facing the inside of the apartment. He looked down to the floor and there he saw the 'path' Hanamichi made for him…a path of red and white rose petals. Rukawa followed the path eagerly. The trail led him to their room…and then to the bathroom…and then to… "Hana-kun?"  

Yep, there was Hanamichi. He was sitting on the toilet bowl /with the cover, ok?/ with 3 red roses and 1 white rose on his hand. Of course he still has that stupid grin on his face. "Here's your surprise, Kitsune…Hahahaha…" He handed to Rukawa the roses. 

Rukawa, upon receiving the roses, smelled them while a deep blush crept on his pale face. /Just like a GIRL…Omigosh…sorry Rukawa fans…/ 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: *gapes* I can't believe it!

Hanamichi: What?

fyre: Omigosh…don't tell me…Oh God…YOU ARE THE SURPRISE?!? I really don't think that's a nice idea…

Hanamichi: *throws evil stares at fyre* Why doncha just finish the story? I AM part of the surprise…but there's still MORE!!!

fyre: okay…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss for quite some time. Then Hanamichi broke the kiss and…"The three red roses mean 'I love you' /I know…corny…but I can't think of any other meaning…/ while the white…well…that's for the PURITY of our relationship."

Rukawa frowned but Hanamichi didn't notice it. _How come he emphasizes PURITY? The only thing that hinders me from fucking him is that he still isn't prepared yet. Never mind, as long as he loves me, I think I could control this uhm…urges._

"And the petals…each represent either one quality I love about you or a time in my life when all I thought about was YOU…"

Rukawa smiled. "Do'aho."

Hanamichi smiled back. He understood what his Kitsune really meant behind the word. "But my surprise doesn't end here." He pulled away the fabric that was covering the bathtub. "I know you're exhausted from you're game so I thought maybe you would like to relax…"

Rukawa was mesmerized. The aroma of the solution that filled the tub to the brim was now all over the bathroom. A bunch of petals were floating on it. Rukawa can't wait any longer…he really needed to relax. Right there and then, he undressed himself. Yeah, right in front of Sakuragi. But Hanamichi, quickly recollecting his wits, turned around when Rukawa was already half-naked. /he's becoming a pervert, too/ _I thought I already made it clear to him? And to think that I emphasized the word PURITY earlier!!!_

Rukawa smirked. He submerged half of his body in the tub. "Care to join, Hana-kun?"

Sakuragi froze. _Nani!!! _He turned towards the direction of Rukawa. His lover was playing with the roses he gave him earlier while smirking. "Hentai."

"Do'aho." He was still smirking when he handed the white rose to Hanamichi.

"Nani?!?!" 

"Look closer," referring to the rose.

Hanamichi studied the white rose. Then he realized why Rukawa was seducing him. He blushed deeply. _Why…this rose is made of…condoms!!! I'll kill that Sendoh!!!_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: Why in the world would you buy a rose made of condoms? *gapes*

Rukawa: *blushes* *smirks*

Hanamichi: It wasn't my fault!!! Sendoh was the one who bought the flowers!!!

Sendoh: I thought Rukawa would like it. You liked it, didn't you, Rukawa?

Rukawa: *smiles* I did.

fyre & Hanamichi: PERVERTS!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

To be continued…

A/N: Heck, have you ever seen a rose made of condoms? Hehehe…try looking for one! Please Review. :)


	3. More Surprises Day 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…sigh…so don't sue, ok?

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Pairing: Hanamichi & Rukawa

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon] [taboo language]****

Chapter 3 More Surprises Day 3 

"Oi, hentai!!!" Sakuragi came trotting down the street, towards the direction of the Ryonan Ace, Sendoh Akira. "How dare you? I thought you ARE going to help me! Fuck you, Sendoh, fuck you!!!" Hanamichi was really fuming over Sendoh's pervertness. 

But the Ryonan Ace couldn't help but make fun of this innocent do'aho in front of him. With all eagerness, he screamed,  "Really? Sure! When?" 

Sakuragi blushed from the bluntness of Sendoh's response. "You're such a pervert, Sendoh," he said in a low growl. He was feeling quite ashamed after almost everyone at the street heard what the two gigantic basketball players were talking about. "Where the hell did you get that 'condom' flower?"

Sendoh gave out a hearty laugh. "I bet the TENSAI didn't know that there are 'condom flowers' as you call them…until now."

Sakuragi gave him his killer eye look. "Shut up, pervert. The tensai is no hentai!"

"Wow, Hanamichi, I didn't know you're poetic. Tensai and Hentai…that really rhymes." Sendoh couldn't take it anymore. _This redhair is really making me laugh. _Within a second, he was laughing frantically like a lunatic…no, just like Hanamichi. "Mwahahah…" /wonder how that would look like/

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hanamichi: How come he's stealing my best asset? 

fyre: Your laugh is your best asset? I can't believe it. You must be joking.

Hanamichi: Well, that laugh made Kitsune FALL IN LOVE WITH ME… *laughs like a lunatic*

fyre: *looks at Rukawa* Really? *laughs just like Sakuragi* /maybe I could make him fall in love with me, too/

Rukawa: *looks at both fyre and Hanamichi* DO'AHO!!! *walks out*

fyre & Hanamichi: NANI!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

When Sendoh has finally subsided, he asked Sakuragi if Rukawa liked the flower. Hanamichi nodded and Sendoh laughed like a madman all over again. "Mwahahaha…that Rukawa of yours is really a pervert…mwahahaha…"

Hanamichi growled. "SHUT UP, SENDOH or I'll give you one of my head butts!!!"

Sendoh tapped Hanamichi on the shoulder. He stopped laughing but his face was still full of mockery. "So, are we still on with our plan?"

"What plan?"

Sendoh got up and ransacked his bag. He produced a package and handed it to Hanamichi with a smirk. "Give that package to Rukawa."

"NO! I don't like I don't know what's in this. You might be planning something fishy again, hentai!"

"Nani!?! Don't you trust me Hanamichi?" Sendoh pulled out his poppy dog-eyed look. 

"NO!!!"

"Oh, come on, that's only a BALL! Ask him to play with you. He'll DEFINITELY like it." Sendoh sneered.

"Oh, I don't know. With that face, I know you're up to something…NOT GOOD!" 

Sakuragi went home with the package between his hands. _If this is a ball, just like what Sendoh told me this is, how come it's too heavy? That hentai can really be an ACHE in the head sometimes. _While walking, he thought if Rukawa was already home. 

Earlier that morning… -flashback-

"Hana-kun, I'm going out," stated the King of Ice.

"Where are you going, Kaede?"

"Akagi-sempai wants to talk to me," said Rukawa in his infamous monotonous voice.

"Gori? What the hell does that gorilla want with you, anyway?"

"Do'aho."

"Kitsune!!!" Sakuragi was deep in thought. _I never heard that gori's a pervert, too. Why would he want to be with my kitsune? GORI!!!_

Rukawa went out of the apartment and left Hanamichi with his thoughts. Sure, he can read what's in Sakuragi's mind that moment and he even blushed at the thought of it. _He doesn't know but simple things, such as this, are enough to make me realize he really loves me._ He smiled…but then he realized that Sakuragi was calling and running after him.

"Kitsune, wait up!"

Rukawa halted, turned around and waited for his Hana-kun. When Sakuragi was already in front of him, he gave out the coldest "Do'aho" ever and started walking again towards the Akagi residence with a smile.

Sakuragi caught up with him. "The tensai's coming with you, kitsune. Mwahahaha…"

"Do'aho. What will you do there?"

"You know, kitsune, I can't leave you alone with that gorilla. I might as well be there so that when he tries raping you or whatever, I'll be there to help you." He searched for Rukawa's hand and squeezed it. 

"Do'aho." He squeezed back and smiled. "What will you do if he said he wanted to speak to me PERSONALLY?" Rukawa teased him. This is one of Rukawa's happy days indeed…he's JOKING around.

Sakuragi knew what he meant by the statement so he replied also teasingly. "I guess I'll just talk to Haruko then."

Rukawa froze. "Nani!" _I forgot that Akagi-sempai has a sister in the persona of HARUKO!!! Hmmp. She's a big threat in our relationship. She might steal Hana-kun from me._

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: What? Haruko might steal Hanamichi from you? My, I don't think Haruko is as stupid as you.

Rukawa: Nani! I am not stupid! *glares at fyre*

fyre: And haven't you realized it yet? Haruko likes you…and not Hanamichi.

Hanamichi: I thought I'm the star here…then why does kitsune have almost all the girls in the show? And I get none???

Rukawa: *goes closer to Hanamichi* Because you have me. *smiles* *kisses Hanamichi*

fyre: You two should get a room!!! *sigh* *shakes her head*

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"No, Hana-kun. You can't come with me."

"Nani!" Sakuragi started protesting. "Doushite?"

"Because I said so." Hanamichi started protesting again but he was hushed down by Rukawa's kisses. 

Hanamichi pulled away from the kiss. "Fine."

-end of flashback-

Hanamichi entered their apartment. He was heading for the kitchen to eat when he realized that Rukawa, from out of nowhere, stopped him with a hug from behind. "Kaede…"

"I'm sorry, Hana-kun."

"Huh? What's wrong, Kitsune?"

"I said I'm sorry. Do'aho."

Sakuragi smiled. He put down the package on the table /yep, he's still holding the package/ and hugged Rukawa back. 

"Is that for me, Hana-kun?" 

_What's wrong with Rukawa? The King of Ice became the Ice breaker? _"Anou-um…" Sakuragi hesitated at first because he was still doubting Sendoh. But when he looked at Rukawa's eyes, he saw happiness in them. _Maybe he's expecting this…_"Hai. This is for you, Kaede," he handed to him the package with a smile.

"Arigato, Hana-kun." Rukawa opened the package while Sakuragi went to the kitchen to look for food. "Wanna play, Kitsune?" he shouted. He was ransacking the fridge when he felt Rukawa caress his back SEDUCTIVELY. Hanamichi stiffened. "Kaede? What are you doing?"

"You asked me if I wanted to play, didn't you?" Rukawa started nuzzling Hanamichi's neck.

"Yeah. So?"

"Then let's play. Follow me to the room." Rukawa left Hanamichi with a kiss and headed to their room.

"Nani!!!" shouted Sakuragi. "I thought we're playing."

"That's right," confirmed Rukawa.

"Then why are you heading to the room? Are you changing your clothes? Because if you are, I'm telling you, there's no need at all. I thought we could play at the nearby court."

Rukawa's eyes widened in disbelief. "So, you wanna do IT outside, huh? At the court?"

"Of course!" Rukawa's eyes became as big as plates. "Where else would you wanna do it?"

"I…I thought…" Rukawa stuttered. "I thought maybe we could do it on the bed first."

Now, it was Hanamichi's time to have those eyes-as-big-as-plates. "Are you nuts, kitsune?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." And he did look fine, much to the amazement of Sakuragi.

"Have you put up a ring in our room?"

"WHAT RING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" demanded Rukawa. He was starting to feel that there was another misunderstanding between him and this do'aho in front of him. "You said you wanna play."

"Yeah, I said I wanna play with you…"

Rukawa sighed. He was relieved….but only for a while. Sakuragi asked him once more…"So, are we still playing basketball…coz if we aren't then-"

"BASKETBALL?" Rukawa bellowed. "What basketball are you talking about?"

"We're playing basketball, right?"

Rukawa almost fainted. His knees failed him and he even stumbled on the way to the room. He heard Sakuragi shout "I guess we're not playing anymore." He found comfort on the bed and he buried his face beneath the pillows. He heard Sakuragi entered the room. 

"Doushite, Kaede? Didn't you like my gift?" He was carrying the box with the ball inside. _Strange. Why is this ball so heavy? _"Kaede, what's wrong? Tell me."

"DO'AHO!!!" Rukawa shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT YOUR GIFT FIRST, HUH?"

Sakuragi took the rather weighty ball from the box. _Weird. How come this ball is smooth. I never knew that there are balls that were not made from rubber. _He studied the ball. He then saw that there was this strange button right in the middle of the brand of the ball. He pressed the button and then the ball suddenly opened. _Huh? This is a container? What are these? _He studied  the things inside the ball. A deep blush then appeared on his face. _Oh. My. God. SENDOH, YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!_

The ball actually contained a lubricant, honey-flavored; several condoms, in different flavors; and a pair of kinky underwear, designed like animals – giraffe and elephant. 

A/N: Hehehe. Hope you liked this chapter. :) Please Review. Anyways, I dunno when I could update this fic. You see, I have been having this problem with my computer. I cannot upload my work. I dunno what actually is the problem. I can log in but I can't upload. I have been trying to upload for the past 4 days na nga, eh. Weird. That's why I need to use a public computer pa. Besides, I'll be rather busy this coming weeks so I dunno when I can continue writing. Anyways, if you don't wanna wait for the time when I can already update my fic, please fell free to e-mail me at reyjing_fyre@hotmail.com and I'd gladly send to you the following chapters if they're already available. Thanx again for reading my work. Arigato. Ja ne!!!


	4. The Last Straw

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunks of Slam Dunk so don't you ever dare try to sue, ok?

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Rating: R (for later chapter/s, I guess)

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon, but not here yet] [taboo language]

A/N: Sorry this took so long. But I've warned you before…my computer's really sick and I'm kinna broke these past few days so I can't get out and try to rent a public computer, ok? Actually, my computer's already fine when I'm logging in and reviewing…the problem now lies with my moody mouse. Most of the time, my mouse ain't cooperating with me so I have to use the keyboard techniques…and they SUCK!!! Haay…life really ain't fair. Besides, I abandoned my fics for several days, around a week (geez, sorry…) coz I was so depressed with the reaction of my parents when I finally got my damn card (report card). Ok, I'll shut up na…sorry 'bout the rants. Big thanks to all those who read my story, especially to those who reviewed. ON WITH THE STORY…

Chapter 4 The Last Straw Day 4 

Sakuragi Hanamichi studied the design intently. "DANGER: DON'T COME NEAR" _It looks…fine…_

-flashback-

Sakuragi looked at the package closely. He was wondering where the package came from or from whom. 

"Sir, please sign here," the delivery boy interrupted him from his musings. He hurriedly signed the paper given by the delivery boy and then he opened the package curiously. 

In the package, he found a letter and another box. He opened the letter and read it…

Hanamichi, 

             So, how was your GAME with Kaede yesterday? _Hmmp. That Pervert. How dare he call my kitsune Kaede? How thick can he get? Feeling close!!! _Anyways, here's the gift you planned to give your boyfriend today. _Nani! I planned? _I know he'll like it. I know you don't trust me that much. _At least you know that! _So, for your own welfare, you can open the box if you want. _I definitely will!!! _

Akira

-end of flashback-

_At least that spiky has finally stopped from doing hentai tricks on me and my kitsune. Maybe he finally realized that he can't easily trick the tensai. Mwahahaha…_ _I don't think this t-shirt would do any harm. _He kept on looking at the t-shirt (still inside the plastic) thinking Sendoh might have hidden some tricks in it. He was about to open the plastic when Rukawa came out of their room.

Rukawa looked around. "Who came, Hana-kun?" He questioned his lover when he saw him alone on the couch.

"Oh…that was nothing…" Hanamichi stammered. "Just…the…delivery boy…he delivered something…that's right. Mwahahaha…" _Damn. I can't tell Kaede that the package came from Sendoh. He'll surely be mad._

"Nothing, do'aho?" Rukawa glared at Hanamichi. _What's he keeping away from me? He's been quite DIFFERENT these past few days. _Then, jealousy started to grow inside of him. _Hmmp. A delivery boy, huh? He left me alone in bed for 15 minutes _(no hentai thoughts please…not yet…) _to see this delivery boy?!?_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: *laughs* Oi…jelly…jelly-jelly…

Hanamichi: *laughs* 

Rukawa: *blushes* I'm NOT! 

fyre & Hanamichi: REALLY???

Rukawa: *glares at fyre* 

fyre: *runs* HeLp!!!

Rukawa: *winks at Hanamichi* We're alone now.

Hanamichi: *runs* HeNtAi!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hanamichi understood what Rukawa really meant. _I'm dead. _He thought of something to say but he was too afraid to think. He could feel the intensity of Rukawa's glare boring through him. _Think of something, Hanamichi! You're a tensai, you should be able to think of something!!! _Then he saw the shirt beside him. "Kaede, this is for you." Rukawa raised an eyebrow.  "I…I have it delivered this…this morning. I left you in bed for so long. Gomen. I just thought of inspecting this shirt first. There might be some…uh…some defects, ya know." Hanamichi put on a smile.

Rukawa, seeing that infamous smile of Hanamichi, just one of the do'aho's features he really likes, put down his eyebrow. The Shohoku Ace came near the self-proclaimed tensai then sat on his lap. He smiled back. "Arigato." He wrapped his arms around his lover then kissed him lightly on the lips. 

When they parted, Hanamichi was the first to speak. "Let's go out, kitsune. And wear the shirt, will ya?"

Rukawa chuckled. "Do'aho." 

Both went back to their room to change their clothes. When they were already finished, they went to a nearby café. Both were oblivious to the world around them. The only thing that mattered for both of them was each other's company at the moment. That's why they never noticed that the people near their table were laughing at them…or maybe at Rukawa Kaede only. 

They were talking, rather Hanamichi was talking about the impossibility, as he thought, of the relationship between  Mitsui-sempai  and Kogure-sempai which was insisted by Rukawa. He couldn't imagine that the ever pacifist Kogure would be falling for the ever bad gangster named Mitsui Hisashi. "They just don't fit together."

"Yeah, just like us. Do'aho."

"But, kitsune, we're differ-" he was cut short by a shrieking voice from afar.

"HANAMICHI!!! RUKAWA!!!" 

Rukawa and Sakuragi turned their heads to the direction of the annoying voice. _Miyagi Ryota. _He shouted on the top of his lungs so that his teammates could see him and Ayako TOGETHER even from a distance. Unfortunately, his teammates also saw him being hit by Ayako's infamous gigantic fan. 

"What's that for, Aya-chan?" Miyagi cried out.

"For your big mouth, Ryota!" Ayako answered back.

Ayako and Miyagi joined Rukawa and Hanamichi after several minutes. And Ayako was the first to notice that the people around them were laughing at something. "Hey guys, have you noticed that the people around us are laughing? You know the reason why?" 

"Nah, never mind them, Aya-chan." Sakuragi didn't pay any attention to anyone, except for his kitsune and his friends, that is.

Miyagi's jaw dropped. _What did this do'aho called Ayako? Aya-chan??? How dare he?!?! _ He glared at Hanamichi. "Maybe they just can't believe that the Shohoku Ace and the SELF-PROCLAIMED TENSAI are going out together. That's really funny, ya know…"

Now, it was time for Miyagi to receive a glare. Only, it was much deadlier than his for the glare came from none other than the King of Ice himself, Rukawa Kaede. And to make matters worse, he was hit again by Ayako's gigantic fan in the head. "This is totally UNFAIR!" Miyagi bellowed. "Three against one? Whaa! And to think, YOU'RE ALL TALLER THAN ME!" 

"Ryota, keep your voice down," Ayako ordered. She fixed her fan for another blow.

Miyagi started crying. Tears were flooding down from his eyes like two big rivers. "No need to use that again, Aya-chan. I'm leaving." He stood up and started walking away from them. But then he realized something. _Ayako wasn't even following me! I thought she'd care. I thought she would run after me and ask for forgiveness. Hmmp. _His pride was badly hurt but his heart still beats for Ayako. With that, he turned around and headed back to the café. When he was nearly reaching the table where the do'aho, the kitsune, and his Aya-chan were seated, he realized something funny. He ran back to the table while laughing really hard. 

Hanamichi, Rukawa, and Ayako all gave him a deadly glare. It was like they're thinking the same thought at the same time. _Miyagi Ryota, You're So Dead!_

Ayako tried to hit Ryota again on the head with her fan but he dodged perfectly and so, he was spared from Ayako's deadly gigantic fan. He was still laughing hard but now he got hold of Ayako's arm. "Aya-chan, let's go." He led Ayako out of the café but before they totally left, he complimented Rukawa's shirt. "And Rukawa, that shirt really fits you. It looks good on you. Wear that always, PERVERT!" With that, he ran, with Ayako following him. 

Both Hanamichi and Rukawa were shocked by what Miyagi said. They sat there motionless for several minutes without speaking to each other. Both were trying to comprehend what Ryota said. 

Rukawa's clod eyes searched the do'aho's eyes for some answers. But of course, the do'aho being a do'aho, Rukawa figured out nothing from him. _I know I'm a pervert but hell, what was that about? And Hana-kun didn't even tried fighting that monkey back for my sake. Hmmp. _

Hanamichi was thinking hard. _The people around were laughing over something. Ryota was laughing because of something. But could it be? SENDOH AKIRA, I'LL MAKE LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR YOU IF I FIND OUT THIS IS YOUR DOING AGAIN!!! _He looked at Rukawa's shirt again. "DANGER: DON'T COME NEAR" Then it struck him. _I haven't checked the back part!!! _"Kaede, let's go home." He stood up and paid their bill at the counter. Rukawa was already outside when Hanamichi finished paying. He headed towards Rukawa's direction. Hanamichi had a clear view of Rukawa's back.  And then he saw it. His face became all red with anger. _SENDOH, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!!_

Hanamichi didn't want Rukawa to be in shame again so instead of exposing the shirt's back part, he hugged Rukawa's backside /sorry, don't know how to describe it properly/ tightly while they walked home. 

People passing by kept staring at them. 

"Why don't you two get a room?"

The whole time that Hanamichi was hugging his boyfriend to keep him away from shame, Rukawa was enjoying the sensations that Sakuragi's crotch brought to his spine by being super-duper close to his ass. His arousal was so evident that when they got home, he was nearly ready to explode. 

Hanamichi closed the door behind him. He already let go of Rukawa when they entered the apartment. He was thinking of a good excuse for the shirt when Rukawa attacked him. _Oh No! He's possessed by a Hentai Spirit again!!! This is SO SO BAD! _

Rukawa pinned Hanamichi as the latter closed the door. He needed to release as soon as possible. _It's now or never! _Rukawa straddled his lover in the most sensational way. He grinded his manhood to Hanamichi's with full force while he ravaged his lover's mouth. 

Hanamichi felt uneasy. Why? Because he's actually enjoying what's happening. He gasped underneath Rukawa's mouth. He was also getting aroused. _This is bad. Am I going to give in? Will I give in? No, wait. I can't do this!!! _He pulled away from Rukawa but his lover already got him trapped between two powerful arms. 

"You can't run away, do'aho." He teased. There was a spark in his eyes which only meant…

Hanamichi bit his lip. _I'm so dead. _Rukawa's hands started their journey from his broad shoulders down to his well chiseled chest down to his ever so sexy abs. _Sakuragi, think, think, THINK!!! _"Uh…ummm…Kaede…stop. Stop. STOP!!!" 

Rukawa stopped and raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, kitsune…I'm sorry."

"Do'aho. Don't tell me you didn't like that. I know you did."

"Uh, it's not that. Well, you see, I'm sorry for…for putting you in trouble this morning. Ummm…You see, the people, they were… they were laughing…at you, I mean at your shirt." 

Rukawa's face reddened. "Nani?!?" He forgot about his libido as he rushed towards their room. He took off his shirt and looked at it closely. Front…"DANGER: DON'T COME NEAR" Back…he was shocked… "100% PERVERT…DON'T COME NEAR" And to make matters worse, there was actually a picture below the caption… The picture was a badly drawn man with his manhood totally erect. Rukawa was too shocked. _Hana-kun? How could you do this to me?_

Okay…time for review!!! Ja ne…


	5. Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the infamous hunks of Slam Dunk…I'm just borrowing them so don't sue, ok?

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Rating: R 

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon, but not here yet] [taboo language]

A/N: Here's na the next chapter. Thank you again to those who reviewed. This chapter isn't that funny so please kinna bear with me, ok? I'm trying to accumulate all the funny ideas I have in my mind for the last chapter… Ok, now on with the story… but let me warn you first, POV's are changing occasionally so please be aware…

Chapter 5 

**Revenge**

**Day 5**

Rukawa was watching the television when Sakuragi Hanamichi entered the apartment. The redhead went straight to the couch and sat down beside the King of Ice himself, Rukawa Kaede. The moment the do'aho's ass touched the couch, the blue-eyed kitsune immediately turned off the TV, stood up, and then went directly to their room. 

Yup, the Shohoku Ace was on a bad mood again. Only this time was much worse than before. He was using both his techniques, meaning…he was breaking every breakable thing he laid his hands upon and he wasn't also talking to Hanamichi. Actually, on the latest count, he has broken 2 glass windows; 3 jars; all the glasses they have, I mean they used to have, in the apartment; the mirror in their bathroom; and a dozen of fragile ornaments, including Hanamichi's collection of fox figurines. And he hasn't spoken, not even to himself, for 25 hours, 16 minutes, and 37 seconds to be exact. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: *looks at Rukawa with eyes wide open* How can you do that? 

Rukawa: *shrugs* Do what?

fyre: Not talking for such a long time?

Rukawa: I've got nothing to say.

fyre: Ok then. If you do not have anything to say at all, then I'll just let Sendoh talk to Hanamichi for the whole chapter. That would be a nice idea, doncha think?

Rukawa: Nani?!? OkI'mtalking. Whachawannahear? ThatIlikebasketball, mydream'stocontinuemytraininginAmerica, and thatI'mmadlyinlovewiththedo'aho? Whatelsedoyawannahear?

fyre: Ok, Ok, I got your point… *laughs*

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hanamichi gave out a desperate sigh. He followed Rukawa to their room. He was thinking…

-flashback-

"Why did you do this to me?" Hanamichi was shouting. He was shaking Sendoh Akira's body, specifically the shoulders, violently. 

Sendoh didn't react. He just let the redhead continue in shaking him violently. _Gosh, he's so adorable. Kawaii!!! Go on, Hanamichi, just touch me…go on…_

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, SENDOH AKIRA???" He was so angry that his face was already of the same color as his hair. With one desperate poke, he released Sendoh from his vengeful hands. "I thought you are my friend."

_Oh, Hana… _"I am, Hana-kun," Sendoh reassured. 

"Don't you dare call me Hana-kun! You have no right. Only my FRIENDS and Kaede can call me that!!!" He turned around, ready to leave. "And I don't wanna see your fucking face ever again!" With that, he left. 

-end of flashback-

Hanamichi entered the room and found his lover lying on the bed with his eyes closed, probably trying to appear that he was sleeping. "Kaede, look, I'm sorry, ok?" 

No reaction. 

"Kitsune?"

No reaction. Not even a "do'aho." 

Hanamichi didn't know what to do. He was thinking of a plan to make Rukawa listen to him. And then he remembered what Ryota said when he told him his problem just a while ago when they bumped each other…"I really don't see anything wrong with him not talking to you for more than a day. It's quite natural for him not to talk, ne? But I tell ya, if you're already pissed off to the core, just leave him there alone. It's not your loss, man." /geez, is this really Ryota?/

Sakuragi was already too desperate to think of another plan. _And to think, I only wanted to surprise him before our anniversary…and now, I'm leaving him… _He went straight to the closet and started packing his things in a bag. 

Rukawa opened his eyes. _What's Hana-kun doing?_

Tears started to flow from Hanamichi's eyes. He saw Rukawa opened his eyes. _It's now or never…_ "Kaede, since I think you want me no more, *sob* I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. You haven't talked to me for more than a day. I've already asked for forgiveness for more than a hundred times /ok, that was a little bit exagge/ but you paid me no heed. I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT WAS SENDOH'S FAULT BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!!!" He was shouting so hard, and crying at the same time, so he found it hard to breathe. When he finally regained control over himself, he declared in a resolute voice. "I'm leaving."    

Rukawa was shocked. All he could see was the face of the do'aho crying and all he could hear was the voice of his Hana-kun saying he's leaving. He lay there motionless until he realized that Hanamichi was nearly finished packing his clothes. 

He got up and took out some clothes from Hanamichi's bag and returned them to the closet. Hanamichi, seeing Rukawa return some of his clothes to the closet, grabbed the clothes and put them back in the bag. 

Rukawa again took the clothes and returned them to the closet. And for the first time after 25 hours, 45 minutes, and 25 seconds, he talked. "Do'aho."      

Hanamichi smiled. but he wouldn't stop until Rukawa told him to do so himself. He returned the clothes that Rukawa placed in the closet to the bag again. "Kitsune," he muttered with a grin.

And so the two Shohoku basketball players continued with their unique expression of love for about 20 minutes until Rukawa finally gave up. "Stop that now, do'aho. I don't want you to go." And with a blushing face, he hugged his do'aho tightly, afraid to let him go for he might leave him alone forever. 

Sendoh was sitting alone on a bench at the park thinking about what Sakuragi Hanamichi said. "Don't you ever dare call me Hana-kun! You have no right. Only my FRIENDS and Kaede can call me that!!! And I don't wanna see your fucking face ever again!" _Only your friends…and that walking block of ice? Hmmp. Couldn't you see, Hana-kun, I'm better than Rukawa? You're dead, Rukawa. I'm getting Hana-kun from your icy hands!!! This means WAR!!!_

"Hey, Akira!" He was interrupted by someone…by his supposed best friend…

"Kosh…" He looked up. "Whazzup?"

"Nothing. I'm just delivering this VCD your Hana-kun *a bit sarcastic* ordered." He showed Sendoh the said VCD. 

"Johnny English?" Sendoh couldn't believe his eyes. _Johnny English? What the hell? _

"Yup, he said Rukawa wanted to see the movie but the it wouldn't be shown here until next, next week so he ordered the CD from me." /geez, it's not that I'm promoting pirated CD's, ok?/

Sendoh's eyes twinkled. _So, it's Rukawa who wanted to watch the movie, huh? Hehehe…I know just what to do…_

In an instant, he led Koshino to his house, specifically to his room, where his PC was located. 

Rukawa opened the door. There he found a nervous looking man with a name of Koshino Hiroaki. He was asking, in his infamous monotone voice, the Ryonan basketball player why he was there when Hanamichi came out. 

Sakuragi paid Koshino and then led the questioning kitsune to the couch, in front of the TV. He fixed the VCD player /they still haven't got a DVD, ok?/ and showed Rukawa what they would be watching. "You said you wanted to watch that, kitsune, so I ordered from Koshino – they've got a video store, ya know – the CD. Thought you'd like it. Mwahahaha…"

Rukawa smiled. Actually, he really was looking forward to watching the movie. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be shown in the theaters until next, next week. _Good. Johnny English…I can't wait to see it. It reminds me a lot of Hana-kun… _

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hanamichi: And what do you exactly mean by that? *glares at Rukawa* 

Rukawa: Uh-oh…

fyre: Mwahahaha…that means you're as STUPID as – 

Hanamichi: NANI!!! *gets hold of fyre* *throws fyre outside*

fyre: Whaaaa…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The two watched the movie with Rukawa's head resting on Hanamichi's lap while the do'aho was caressing his lover's left cheek and ear. When the first CD was already finished, Hanamichi stood up to put on the 2nd CD. Unfortunately, they weren't able to go back to their former positions because…

"NYAA!!! WHAT'S THIS, KITSUNE???" Hanamichi shouted while Rukawa remained motionless on the couch. 

"Do'aho. You were the one who bought that CD."

Wanna know what happened? Well, Sendoh started his revenge through the CD…the 2nd specifically… he inserted several clips of two men doing IT at different places. Yeah, and Hanamichi couldn't bear the sight so he turned off the TV and the VCD player while Rukawa smirked at him. 

**Day 6**

"What took you so long, kitsune?" Hanamichi asked Rukawa when the latter came out of the apartment. Sakuragi waited for him for full 15 minutes. He looked at Rukawa. _My, he's so handsome…_ The lovers were going out to have dinner together at some restaurant in the Kanagawa Area. Hanamichi rented a car, and a driver, of course to bring them there. 

In less than 20 minutes, they were already at the restaurant. 

Ayako actually referred to Sakuragi the said restaurant. So without hesitation, he immediately called the restaurant to make  a reservation as soon as Ayako finished describing the food they serve there. 

The restaurant was fine. Several couples were dining there, too. They took their seats and waited for the menu. When the menu came, both were astounded by what they saw. Uozumi, the Captain of the Ryonan Basketball Team, handed them the menu. 

Rukawa was shocked to see him but of course, he didn't have a hard time hiding his emotion. That comes naturally to him. But Hanamichi couldn't believe it… "Gori Sr., what are you doing here?"

Uozumi shrugged. He couldn't fight back…the customer's always right… "My family owns this restaurant. Now, may I take orders, please?"

Sakuragi laughed like a lunatic, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him. "Mwahahaha…Gori Sr.'s taking our orders? Mwahaha…It doesn't fit you, ya know!"

Rukawa glared at Hanamichi. His boyfriend was attracting too much attention. He turned to Uozumi and stated his order. Hanamichi followed him while smirking the whole time he was stating his order.

In the meantime, Sendoh jump off his car. _So, this is where my Hana-kun's treating Rukawa, huh? _His eyes sparkled for a moment. This is bad. _This is gonna be good. Good thing Uozumi's working here. Mwahahaha… He headed to the kitchen where he found Uozumi preparing Rukawa and Hanamichi's orders. "Hey, Uozumi. Whazzup?"_

"Oi, Sendoh. What are you doing here?" Uozumi asked, a little bit surprised.

"Oh, me? Nothing." Sendoh looked around. "Hey, Uozumi, why don't you attend to that couple who just came," he pointed to the newly arrived customers. "I'll finish this for you." Then he gave out his infamous killer smile. _Say yes, say yes…_

Uozumi nodded. "Ok, I guess I can trust you." With that, he left the kitchen to attend to the said customers.

Sendoh produced from his pocket a container with a powdery substance inside. _Hehehe…Rukawa, you're so DEAD. Hana-kun, just wait a little while…then we'll be together…mwahahaha… this amphetamine should do the trick… He did several finishing touches and then…he sprinkled an ample amount of the drug…yup, an ample amount, meaning…the whole content of the canister…to the food of Rukawa. Then, Uozumi came in. "Uozumi, I'm already finished. You can serve the food now." He washed his hands then prepared to leave. "I need to go now. Koshino's waiting for me. Ja."_

With that, he left the kitchen and then went back to his car to observe what will happen to Rukawa with the help of his binoculars. 

Uozumi finished serving the redhead and the King of Ice their food. He couldn't take off his thoughts what made those two Basketball players with opposite characters screw up with each other. 

Hanamichi and Rukawa started eating the food they ordered. After several minutes, Hanamichi was nearly finished eating but then he realized that his lover wasn't eating at all. "Kitsune, what's the matter? Why aren't you eating at all?"

"I dunno. I just didn't wanna eat, I guess." Rukawa stated with a lively voice.

Hanamichi was startled. "Demo kitsune, that's your favorite, isn't it?" He frowned. Something's definitely wrong with Rukawa.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Hana-kun. If you want, you can eat my food. I wouldn't mind it at all." He grinned.

"Kaede? Are you all right?" Hanamichi questioned his lover. "Are you sure you're all right?" He was really concerned. 

"Of course I'm OK, Hana-kun. What made you think I'm not fine? MWAHAHAHA…" The drug started affecting his nervous system. /geez, I think that was too fast, doncha think?/ He lost his appetite and became hyperactive. /yup, he's already hyperactive in this state, considering he's a walking block of ice…gomen rukawa fans, but that's the truth/ 

Rukawa started to lose control over himself. He even managed to talk to the people near their table. Actually, he didn't only talked. He chatted with them. Some customers were quite frightened by his actions so they left immediately. Hanamichi, feeling a bit ashamed of Rukawa's actions, especially frightening people away, decided to take him home earlier than planned. In less than a quarter of an hour, they were already at their apartment. But Rukawa was still very high on drugs. /bangag/ He sang on top of his lungs for quite some time and when he finally stopped, he turned on the component and then asked Hanamichi to dance with him. /ok, major OOcness here…I wonder what he'll look like if ever he'll do those kind of things/ 

Midnight came but Rukawa was still the same. He talked endlessly to Hanamichi about a lot of things…about how he figured out the relationship between Kogure-sempai and Mitsui-sempai, about what Anzai-sensei told him when he said he wanted to go to America, about how madly in love he is with Hanamichi, about what he was planning…that when the comes for him to go to America, he'll bring with him Hanamichi, about how that long-haired monkey from Kainan flirted with him…and a lot more 'abouts' which Hanamichi didn't wanna hear anymore. For the first time in his life, Sakuragi Hanamichi found himself tired and speechless.

But Alas! As the first cockerel crowed, and that was around 4 am in the morning, Rukawa quickly lost his energy. He sat motionless on the chair in their room as he directed Hanamichi to sleep on the bed. 

Sakuragi was already tired but he was worried for his kitsune. "Aren't you joining me? Aren't you sleepy yet?"__

Rukawa shook his head lightly. And for the first time in his life, Rukawa Kaede found himself widely awake. Talk about having an insomnia. He just watched his do'aho sleep in front of him. 

A/N: Ok, review time, guys…


	6. Epitome of Love

DISCLAIMER: I'm already tired of this thing but hell, I don't wanna be sued so…I AM STRESSING HERE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS HUNKS OF SLAM DUNK, ok???

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Pairing: Hanamichi & Rukawa (Sendoh tags along…Koshino follows him)

Rating: R! definitely…

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [lemon, in my opinion] [taboo language]

A/N: Omigosh, I can't believe that I am actually writing the second to the last chapter. Would you believe it? Well anyways, I really should be ending na my fics…I actually spent half of my summer vacation doing nothing productive, except maybe for my fics. I mean I really should be working hard, studying for college entrance exams but hell, here I am, writing to satisfy myself…trying to prove myself. Hehehe…sorry about that. I think I badly need a friend…yup, I think I need a friend as soon as possible. My best friend had somehow abandoned me lately but I couldn't blame her of course, she's having her make-up classes in Math everyday…talk about torture!!! Ok…I'll stop na…HERE'S THE STORY…

Chapter 6 Epitome of Love 

**Day 7**

Sakuragi Hanamichi opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling. The light. He felt the sun's heat all over his body. He saw the windows – they were already opened, as well as the curtains. _But who opened them?_ He closed his eyes. _Something's definitely wrong…wait! Something's missing…rather someone's missing! _His eyes suddenly went wide-open. Rukawa wasn't beside him in bed. He became nervous. _Where's Kaede?_ He got up immediately and that was when he saw him. Rukawa was seated on the chair adjacent to the bed. He still looked very much like what he looked when Sakuragi got to bed last night. Hanamichi gave out a sigh of relief. _Maybe it's just a hangover. _

WRONG. DEFINITELY WRONG. 

Sakuragi ate his breakfast alone because Rukawa said he wasn't hungry. Hanamichi asked him if he would like a one-on-one game (which Rukawa never refuses, so that he could touch his lover's body when he guards him) but Rukawa declined the offer for the first time. The self-proclaimed tensai asked the blue-eyed kitsune if he would like to accompany him to the Bicycle Shop nearby (he was supposed to be getting his lover a brand new bike) but the latter again declined. 

"I'm not feeling well, Hana-kun."

So Sakuragi Hanamichi decided not to go to the shop at all. _The new bike could wait. I need to attend to Kaede's needs first. _He forced Rukawa to take some rest and most of all, sleep. But he was shocked when his lover told him that he wasn't sleepy at all. _Ok, what's wrong in here? Kaede's not sleepy? Is this a miracle? _But then again, Rukawa wasn't very much like himself ever since they had dinner at the restaurant last night. 

Afternoon came but still, Rukawa lay awake in bed like a statue, not speaking nor moving (except breathing, of course). Hanamichi was totally alarmed when Rukawa suddenly burst into tears and wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. And after several minutes, he saw Rukawa curl up, down, left, right…

"Aarggh…my stomach, Hana-kun…" He was in pain.

Sakuragi rushed to his side. But upon realizing he couldn't take the pain away by just sitting there beside him, he reached for the phone. _Dammit! Who would I call? _He grabbed the directory to look for the number at the hospital but he couldn't find it. Actually, the number was written there but he was too worried about Rukawa that he suddenly forgot where he should look at. He just kept on opening the pages under 'H' and looked for the entry 'Hospital' and nothing more specific than that. 

Rukawa groaned in pain. Hanamichi accidentally dropped the phone. Rukawa groaned again. Hanamichi picked up the phone quickly and dialed Ayako's number. 

"Moshi-moshi."

"AYA-CHAN! CALL THE HOSPITAL! KAEDE'S IN PAIN!!! MAKE HASTE, WILL YA?" And then he hung up the phone and rushed to Rukawa's side. 

In about 10 minutes, 10 tormenting minutes for Hanamichi and Rukawa, the ambulance came. /hehe…ambulance? gomen, that was a bit exagge/ And before Hanamichi knew what was happening, he found himself between Ayako's arms, much to the annoyance of the Shohoku Point Guard, at the hospital. It was not like he fainted or something. He just blacked out when the paramedics came. 

Hanamichi looked around. There was Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, and Gori. Just when he was about to ask them about Rukawa's condition, the doctor came out of the room where Rukawa was placed in. He suddenly got the strength to get up and walk towards the doctor. "Doc, where's Kaede? What happened to him?"

/ok, brace yourselves, you're gonna be shocked…I know it's a bit exagge – talk about hyperbole – but I couldn't think of anything better so kindly bear with me…/

"The patient is now on a stable condition. He just had an attack – hyperacidity, that is. I believe he hasn't eaten for quite some time, ne?"

Hanamichi nodded. "Since last night."

The doctor looked at Hanamichi in the eyes. "Lad, I want you to answer me honestly." 

Hanamichi gulped. _What's this doctor up to?_

"Tell me, since when has Rukawa-kun started taking drugs?"

Hanamichi and the whole co. (Ayako, Miyagi, Kogure, Mitsui, and Akagi) suddenly cried, "NANI?!? DRUGS???"  

The doctor nodded. "Yes, drugs. We found a large amount of amphetamine in his body."

"AMPHETAMINE???" The doctored assured them. But he also told them to try lowering their voices down.

Sakuragi couldn't believe what he heard. "Doc, you must be kidding. Kaede's not taking in drugs!!!"

"I'm sorry, lad, but that's the truth." The doctor wasn't annoyed with Sakuragi's reaction at all. He had met more obstinate people than the redhead in front of him. Besides, it was his what? his 123rd time to have proven true the saying…"The truth hurts." /whaa, how corny could I get?/ "But he's fine now, you could go visit him." And then he left.

Hanamichi, as well as the co. behind him with the addition of his own gang, entered Rukawa's cubicle. They found Rukawa lying on the bed, still awake. Hanamichi rushed to his side as if Rukawa would vanish any time soon.

Miyagi Ryota, being the monkey he was, /geez, sorry 'bout that, ryota fans/ laughed at the do'aho's action. "The tensai was scared to death!!! He thought you were dying, Rukawa. Mwahahaha…"

-WHACK-

"What's that for, Aya-chan???" Ayako hit his head with her gigantic fan.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ryota, or I'll do it again!!!" Miyagi frowned. Everybody else laughed. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

fyre: WOW. That was great, Ayako. You're the best!!! *cheers*

Ayako: *blushes*

Miyagi: *glares at fyre*

-WHACK-

Miyagi: Nani!!! What was that for? *rubs his head*

Ayako: For glaring at fyre!

Miyagi: I didn't!!!

-WHACK-

Ayako: That's for lying.

Miyagi: Nani!!! I didn't lie!!!

-WHACK-

fyre: *laughs* Serves you right…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Uh, kitsune," Sakuragi muttered. "You're not taking drugs, are you?"

Rukawa was startled. _Where the hell did he get that idea? _"Do'aho. You know I'm not."

Hanamichi sighed. "Good." Rukawa gave a questioning look, as if asking don't-you-trust-me-do'aho. 

Ayako decided to explain things from there. "The doctors found a large amount of amphetamine in your body. And since you aren't taking drugs, we need to find out how you got the drug inside of your system."

"Mebbe Hanamichi accidentally put some to his food or drinks…" And that statement of course came from none other than the Shohoku Point Guard, Miyagi Ryota. 

-WHACK-  

"I told you to shut up!"

Kogure studied the case intently, much to the annoyance of Mitsui Hisashi, for he wanted the whole attention of the Glass-eyed-man to himself only. Talk about selfishness. And then Kogure figured it out. "Maybe Miyagi's right." He started. 

Miyagi, on the other hand, beamed upon hearing the compliment. And that resulted to another blow of Ayako's fan to his head. 

Kogure continued, "Maybe someone put drugs in Rukawa's food or drinks – accidentally or not. Of course, Hanamichi wouldn't do it…so we need to find out who did it."

Akagi spoke for the third time (first – NANI!!! DRUGS!!! second – AMPHETAMINE!!!). "Hanamichi, you said Rukawa hasn't eaten since last night, right?" 

Sakuragi nodded. "We were at the restaurant Uozumi's family owns. He ordered his favorite food but after a few bites, he lost his appetite." 

"Amphetamines suppress appetites." Kogure said in a matter-of-factly tone. "The drug also makes a person hyperactive but difficulty in sleeping follows, as well as depression."

Hanamichi got it. "So that explains why kitsune was acting so strange last night. He was singing on top of his lungs, dancing like a wild-"

"DO'AHO." Rukawa was blushing so hard. _Why does he have to say those things?_

But it was too late, everybody in the room already had a picture in mind on how Rukawa looked when he did those things. Mitsui, Miyagi, and Hanamichi's gang laughed like lunatics because of their strange imaginations. 

-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK-

Hanamichi suddenly blurted, "Maybe Gori Sr. put the drug to kitsune's food!!!"

"Why would he do that?" asked Mitsui.

"Because I called him Gori Sr.?" Hanamichi was uncertain. _Maybe it really wasn't Gori Sr. But who could it be? I wouldn't take any chances!_ He used the hospital's telephone to call Uozumi. Ring. Ring.

"Moshi-moshi. This is-"

"Oi, Gori Sr., why did you put drugs on Kaede's food?"

"Who's thi- DRUGS? Have you gone mad? I never put drugs to the food I cook."

"Well, you just did. Kitsune's here at the hospital because YOU put amphetamine to his food!!!"

"I DIDN'T!" Uozumi's anger rose.

"Then who did it? You were the one who prepared the food, right?"

"Uh…uh…" Uozumi thought about that certain food Hanamichi was talking about. "It was Sendoh."

"SENDOH???" Hanamichi hung up. _You're gonna die, Sendoh Akira!!! _He left the hospital and looked for Sendoh. He went to Sendoh's house but he wasn't there. He went to Ryonan High School but he wasn't there either. He looked around the whole Kanagawa Region /if that was possible/ but he still couldn't find Sendoh. Then remembered Koshino. He called the perverted suspect's best friend.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Oi, Koshino. Sendoh there?"

But Koshino and Sendoh were already warned by Uozumi. "He's not here. Why?"

"WELL, IF EVER YOU GET TO SEE THAT FUCKING FACE OF YOUR BEST FRIEND, THAT PERVERTED SPIKY, YOU BETTER KEEP HIM LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM COZ IF I SEE HIM HANGING AROUND SOMEWHERE, I SWEAR, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE WOULD GO TO HELL DIRECTLY!!!" He then went back to the hospital…to Kaede.

~~~~~~~~~~

Koshino need not tell Sendoh what Hanamichi had just said. The redhead's voice was audible enough for the Ryonan Ace to hear every single word he said, rather yelled. But Sendoh wouldn't give a damn about Hanamichi's warning. He'd gladly take anything, endure anything, even pain, as long as it came from his beloved Sakuragi Hanamichi. He stood up, determined to comfort his Hana-kun and maybe even pay respect to the _POOR RUKAWA. _/nani??? pay respect???is rukawa dead already???/ 

Koshino stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Sendoh gave out his infamous Close-Up smile and Koshino's knees went jelly. "Taking what I believe rightfully belongs to me." 

He was nearly at the door when Koshino pulled him back. Finally, he had succeeded in knacking some sense into his brain. "You're going nowhere, Mister." 

"Don't talk like my mother, Kosh. You're annoying me." He gave out a killer smile again. 

And just like an initial reaction to Sendoh's smile, Koshino's knees once again turned into jelly. Fortunately, he already had more sense this time. He was quite irritated by Sendoh's actions. _How dare he use his charms on me? And to think, he actually said I'm annoying him!!! _He really was starting to get angry. He knocked down Sendoh with a powerful blow – not in the face, though – in the abdomen…he wouldn't have wanted to fantasize over a man with blackeyes or bruises on his face. 

The next thing Sendoh knew was: he couldn't move. His wrists were tied tightly, as well as his feet. He was trying to comprehend what was happening when Koshino came closer to the light so that Sendoh could see him. He was wearing his boxers…nothing more. He leaned closer to Sendoh, "I tried stopping you PEACEFULLY but it didn't work. You only got me angry with you. And you know what I become when I get angry…" He had this smirk on his face.

Sendoh Akira shrieked. "OH NO…HENTAI!!!" Hell, Sendoh should have known better. They wouldn't be called best friends if they didn't share several characteristics, right? Too bad, they only share 2 things in common: their love for basketball and their love for sex…only, Koshino was worse…he's a sadist. Now, who's poor? Rukawa or Sendoh? POOR SENDOH!!!

~~~~~~~~~~  

Amidst the masses of people walking in and out of the Kanagawa Region, something red that was moving very fast could be seen from above. The red thing was quickly making its way to the hospital. Actually, it wasn't a thing…he was Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Sakuragi entered Rukawa's room. 

He saw his gang a while ago at the lobby. They were going home and were followed by Akagi, Ayako, and a certain midget monkey with a name of Miyagi Ryota. _Friends, huh? Then why did they all leave me alone? They should have taken care of Kaede while I was gone. _But of course, he couldn't blame them. It was already getting late.  

It was dark inside. He searched for the switch and when he found it, he turned ON the lights. He turned ON the lights only to find out that his Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai were nearly doing IT near Rukawa's bed. Their pants were already way, way, down… "OUT, YOU PERVERTS!!!" 

And so the two newly discovered perverts went out of the room laughing /huh, really perverts, right?/ and Hanamichi was left alone with his Rukawa who at last, came back to his normal self and was asleep again. Hanamichi was exhausted. He sat down on the chair near Rukawa's bed and gazed at his lover who looked like, based on his opinion and not mine, an angel /only bcoz he was asleep/. He was gazing on his lover intently that he didn't hear the nurse come in,

"Just checking on the patient, sir." 

When the check-up was already finished and he nurse was jus about to leave, Hanamichi just thought of something. "Do you have a pencil and several sheets of paper there, miss?"

The nurse nodded and gave him what he needed. She even gave him an eraser, How thoughtful. 

Hanamichi took the pencil between his fingers. _This ain't going to be easy but I'm willing to give it a try. Besides, I'm a tensai!!! _/yeah right./ He started with lines – lines here, lines there…and before he even realized what he had drawn already, the kitsune's hair was already recognizable on the paper. He drew and drew, and when he was finally finished, Rukawa stirred from his sleep. Hanamichi looked at his watch. 11:55 pm. _I still can accomplish my plan. I've still got time._

"Are you feeling alright, Kaede?" 

Rukawa nodded. And then he saw…he saw himself on the paper which Hanamichi was holding. 

Hanamichi blushed. "I did it myself, kitsune. It's for you. If you haven't noticed it yet, I tried surprising you the whole week before our anniversary but…well…I guess I failed. /nani??? the tensai's actually confessing he failed??? I think I'm gonna faint!/ Uh, but I guess I could still make it up to you. This is the last night before the big day." He handed to Rukawa the sketch. "Hope you like it and that you'll be fine for my final surprise tomorrow." 

Rukawa smiled. "Do'aho."

Hanamichi smiled back. "You're welcome." /was that do'aho a thank you???/ And then he leaned closer to give the patient his medicine…a kiss.

And so the two lovers shared their night together, as well as the bed, if you wanna know. Hanamichi slept beside Rukawa on the hospital bed, sending heaps of shock to the nurse and the doctor who came to check on the patient. 

On top of the table was a sketch – the sketch which Hanamichi poured onto his whole being, his feelings, his emotions – the sketch that definitely is an Epitome of Love…

A/N: Can't wait for the last chapter, ne? I ain't posting it if you guys won't review. Hehehe…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you think Hanamichi will do for the anniversary… Anyways, I just wanna make it clear that Sakuragi Hanamichi isn't really that talented. He really didn't know how to draw. It was just that he felt like drawing…and it turned out nice cuz he put there everything he was feeling at the moment…getz? I dunno…have you ever felt that way before? Well, I do…there were times when I would just do something I'm not good at but it would turn out perfectly nice becoz I was just so inspired in doing it…Anyways, I wanna say sorry for this stupid chapter that I wrote. This isn't really what I was planning to write but I dunno…mebbe it's the drugs that's ruining the direction and clearness of my thoughts. Gomen 77x…yeah…mebbe the amphetamines… just joking… please leave a review first…Ja ne…

  


	7. The Big Day finale

DISCLAIMER: For the last time…I just wanna make it clear that I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk…

Title: **Perfect Gift**

Author: fyre :)

Rating: R definitely

Warning: Contains [yaoi] [LEMON] [taboo language]

A/N: LEMON WARNING ~ LEMON WARNING ~ LEMON WARNING ~ LEMON WARNING…I hope you understood what I mean with that warning @_@ If you think you're mature enough to read this, then go on…but if you're not, better click that BACK button immediately…I've warned you so please, no flames in the reviews…Anyways, this is the last chapter… yup, and nothing more…and for the last time, I just wanna thank all those who read my story especially those who took time to review…you don't know how much happiness you all have given me by just appreciating and liking my work…THANK YOU…SALAMAT…ARIGATO *bows* Ok, I won't let you wait any longer…here's the last chapter…

Chapter 7 

**The Perfect Gift**

**The Anniversary **

**"The Big Day"**

-----click-----

Rukawa Kaede, the Shohoku Ace Player, had just ended a call. He started packing again, preparing to leave the hospital. The doctor has informed him about two hours ago that he was already well enough to go home anytime. He was just waiting for his ever dear Sakuragi Hanamichi to awaken from his peaceful sleep. 

15 minutes had past and Rukawa was now ready to go, with all his things already packed. Yes, he had packed them all neatly in a bag…well, not exactly ALL…he left one thing unpacked…the sketch which was given to him by Hanamichi last night. He again picked up the sketch from the table. _How could I be so stupid? I tried a thousand times screwing him up thinking that doing IT would be a proof of our love to each other…but now I've realized…life can still be exciting and love can still be romantic & sweet even without sex. Gomen, Hana-kun…_

Sakuragi opened his eyes. _Where am I? _He looked around, he saw that Rukawa was there but they weren't in their room. He tried remembering what happened last night, where he was, and how the hell did he get there. He looked at Rukawa who was smiling at him. 

And then he remembered. _Hospital. _He quickly got up, face turning red from anger. "Oi, kitsune, why are you there? Come back to bed and rest!" 

Rukawa chuckled at his lover's reaction. "Do'aho."

Sakuragi was losing control. He should make Rukawa come back to bed and rest. "Stop it, Kaede. Don't you go do'aho-do'aho-ing me!!! GET BACK TO BED AND RE-"

But he wasn't able to continue whatever it is he has to say for Rukawa abruptly silenced him with a kiss. And after several minutes of tongue-twisting, tender, licking good /not hotdog/ kiss, the two stopped to catch some air to breathe.

It was Rukawa who broke the silence afterwards. "Happy Anniversary." He was smiling so damn hard. Anybody who could see him would not be able to recognize him. It was like Sendoh's Close-Up smile was pasted on Rukawa's sober face. Got the picture? 

Sakuragi was startled. He couldn't believe it…not the appearance of Rukawa with the stupid smile but… _OH NO! THE TENSAI FORGOT THAT TODAY'S THE BIG DAY!!! Something must be wrong with the tensai! _/I think I'm gonna faint/ Ok, so Sakuragi Hanamichi had forgotten the most important day in his life, or maybe the second…next to the day the tensai was born. 

"Something wrong?" Rukawa asked. 1% concerned, 99% suspicious. _Did he forget?_

Sakuragi shook his head. _What now? I haven't prepared anything yet. I even forgot to get the gift from the shop yesterday. /wonder what's the gift?/ _Desperately, he changed the topic of their conversation. "Shouldn't you be in bed, kitsune? You're still sick, right?" 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. _Ok, so what's happening? _"The doctor said I'm fine and I can go home."

"Oh…" Sakuragi still couldn't believe what was happening. "Oh…"

Rukawa's eyebrow rose a little higher and he gave Hanamichi a questioning look: 'so-you-still-want-me-here-do-you?'. He might have guessed what the redhead was thinking. Hanamichi understood Rukawa's silent message and he again desperately changed the subject. "Let's go get something to eat first before going home. I'm starving."

When they came to a nearby café, Hanamichi excused himself to call someone saying it was about an important matter. Yeah right…what a lame excuse. 

"Youhei…I need your help."

"You always do, Hanamichi."

"Shut up and listen, ok? I forgot to pick up my gift for Rukawa since he was rushed to the hospital yesterday. Can you get it for me?"

"…"

"Youhei? A-ano? Will ya help me? Come, on, what are friends for?"

"…"

"BAKA!!! Why aren't you answering me?"

"Didn't you tell me to shut up?"

"Oh, spare me the crap. Ano, will you help me?"

"Sure. I'll get it. No problemo."

"Thanks."

While the Shohoku Ace Player and his boyfriend, Shohoku's Power Forward, were eating breakfast at some fancy café in the Kanagawa Region…the rest of the Shohoku Team…well…where were they? Saan pa? /Where else?/ 

-2 hours earlier-

"Ok, team…ASSEMBLE." Akagi-sempai shouted on top of his lungs. If you thought they were at the Shohoku High School Gym, practicing…well, sorry guys…you were quite mistaken. The rest of the team was at the apartment of their Ace Player and his redhead, self-proclaimed tensai boyfriend. And what the hell were they doing there? Certainly not for practice…

Ayako, the team manager, started explaining things. "Guys, we're here to…uhmm…well…to prepare this apartment for… uhmm…" For the first time, Ayako found it hard to speak in front of the team. "A-ano…we're gonna prepare a party for… for…" She just couldn't finish it. She didn't want to see their reaction. _They will surely kill me. _He looked at Akagi, seeking for help. But Akagi gave him a look saying this-is-not-my-plan and then looked away. "We're gonna prepare a party for Rukawa and Hanamichi's anniversary." 

"NANI!!!" Of course, it was none other than the Shohoku Pet Monkey, I mean the Shohoku Point Guard, Miyagi Ryota. "You forced us to wake up EARLY in the morning just to prepare this apartment for the anniversary party of those two? Ayako, you're kidding, aren't you?"     

-WHACK-

Ayako was now back to her senses, thanks to Miyagi Ryota. "Don't ever complain or you'll get the same treatment from me, understand?"

Everybody nodded. They really dreaded that humongous fan of their manageress. Ayako continued, "I'll be the one to do all the cooking. Now, I need you all to clean this place and put up some decorations."

It was Kogure who first volunteered to do some cleaning. "I'll clean the rooms, including the bathroom."

"Me, too!!!" Everybody looked to whoever he was who said the statement with excited voice. Mitsui Hisashi, the 3 Point Shooter. "I mean, I'll help Kogure clean the BEDroom and the BATHroom." He was definitely smirking while talking. He was definitely a hentai. 

Akagi knew what Mitsui was thinking and so… "Just be sure you're CLEANING the rooms," and in a lower voice added, "not USE them." But the remark wasn't paid much heed by the true blue hentai's. They immediately went to the bedroom and locked themselves in. 

It was Miyagi who volunteered next. "I'll help Aya-chan in the kitchen."

"I'll help her, too." Miyagi turned to the owner of the voice to give him a deadly glare. It was his chance to be with Ayako alone and somebody's ruining his opportunity. But he wasn't able to give the glare. He just couldn't. Why? Because it was Akagi, the Gorilla, who said the statement. And so, Miyagi backed off and just went to the kitchen instead.     

And so, the whole Basketball Team of Shohoku High School, except for Rukawa and Sakuragi that is, was busy with preparing for the party. While Ayako, Akagi, and Miyagi were cooking and Mitsui and Kogure were screwing up while cleaning, if ever that was possible, the first year members were decorating the living room and Yasuda and his fellow second year teammates, except for Miyagi, went to the grocery to buy party needs, meaning beers, chips, and other party NECESSITIES. 

Rukawa and Sakuragi were already finished eating and now were heading home to be surprised. Actually, Hanamichi would be the one to be surprised because it was Rukawa who called Ayako hours before to ask if they could set up a party at their apartment. Both were equally quiet, thinking of something. 

Rukawa was thinking of how he could make it up to Hanamichi. _I mean, I've tried coaxing him hundreds, thousands of times when he knew better. We don't need sex in our relationship for it to last forever. _He looked at his lover who was walking beside him. He smiled. _Yes, we really don't need sex._ And so the one year sexually frustrated Rukawa wasn't frustrated anymore. 

But Hanamichi was. Just last night, while watching his dear kitsune sleep, his hormones started attacking him Yes, damn hormones. Blame it on the damn hormones. And so the once innocent do'aho wasn't innocent anymore. In fact, he was planning just right now on how he'd give himself to his lover this very night. He was also thinking how he should start undressing Rukawa. _I read somewhere that one should start undressing his partner from the top most garment he was wearing. So that means…I' should start from his…shirt. _Hanamichi continued to think these thoughts while his lover was thinking the exact opposite. Sure the world has turned upside down for this two lovers.  

Yasuda ran as fast as he could back to the house. Everyone was already there – his teammates, Hanamichi's gang, several Ryonan players, excluding Sendoh of course, a few Shoyo players, some Kainan players, even Haruko was already there. They were just waiting for the arrival of the couple who was celebrating their anniversary that particular day. Yasuda entered the apartment. "They're nearly here."

With that, everybody in the house went to their respective places. They were now ready to greet the couple. 

Hanamichi opened the door for Rukawa and when the two were already inside the apartment, everybody shouted, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!" And so the party immediately started. 

Akagi, Maki, and Uozumi were still talking about basketball despite the fact that they were in a party. Miyagi was fretful the whole time because he found out that Hikoichi, the Ryonan Basketball Team's CIA Agent, had a crush on his Aya-chan and Ayako was treating him nicely, which to Ryota's eyes was SO DAMN NICELY. Haruko had her share of the limelight, too. She was actually in the middle of towering basketball players the whole time. And the reason for that could either be: she was really beautiful or there were just no girls to be seen during those times. I think the second one was the true reason. Hanamichi's gang and the rest of the guests had wisely spent their time in drinking.   

Lovers Kogure & Mitsui, Fujima & Hanagata, Jin & Kiyota, and Hanamichi & Rukawa had some fun through a game. What game? Longest kiss…no stopping…winning couple…one wish to be granted. All couples wanted to win so badly. And so they eagerly started the game. As the couples started their game, the rest of the guests stopped whatever it was they were doing and started cheering for their favored couple. 5 minutes passed, this game would take a long time to finish. 10 minutes, no one's gonna give up. 

15 minutes, Hanagata and Fujima stopped kissing. Rather, Hanagata stopped their kissing ceremonies. Why? Well, he couldn't take it anymore…Fujima was too short for him and since the game should be played in standing position, his back ached excruciatingly. And so, 1 couple down, 3 more going strong. Who's gonna win?   

20 minutes, Kogure and Mitsui stopped. They gathered their things and immediately excused themselves afterwards. You might have guessed the reason behind this. Well, if you haven't, don't worry, I'll explain. You see, Hisashi, being the pervert he was, grinded his groin shamelessly to Kogure's own the moment they started kissing. They wanted to win so they endured 20 tormenting minutes of pure arousal. And when the two felt they couldn't hold back their juices anymore, they excused themselves and then ran to seek for place where there would be less disturbances. And so, Hanamichi & Rukawa and Kiyota & Jin were left competing for the prize. 

30 minutes, far from over. Do these guys even know how to breathe? Maybe they've already forgotten how.

55 minutes, Kiyota & Jin stopped. Why? Well, for one thing, Jin really was the conservative type. He endured almost an hour of kissing in front of so many people just for his Kiyota. But then he saw Hanamichi's and Rukawa's tongues having a war of their own. He thought it was gross, especially when their saliva had already gotten the front of their shirts wet. It was disgusting for Jin. And that was when the beer he drank an hour ago started rumbling in his stomach. Late reaction, huh? Well, while kissing Kiyota, he accidentally threw up to his lover's mouth. And when Kiyota gulped what he thought only his saliva, he tasted Jin's waste and he also wanted to throw up badly. So they both ended the kiss and rushed to the bathroom afterwards. 

And so, Hanamichi and Rukawa won after all. And the prize of course…was theirs. They talked about what wish they would wish for while the party continued. And when it was already 6:00, early evening, the winning couple stated their wish. "We WISH that you would all GO home NOW so we could spend our anniversary night TOGETHER." Everybody understood their message and within 15 minutes, the whole gang was already dispersed and the winning couple was left in the house together to celebrate on their own.  

Hanamichi and Rukawa were staring at each other. They were now seated, facing each other from across the table. Before Ayako left, she made sure that there would be a candlelight dinner ready for the couple. 

Hanamichi reached for something in his pocket. He then broke the silence, "Ano, Kaede," he reached for his lover's hand and then slipped something on to his ring finger. "Happy Anniversary," and then he kissed Rukawa's hand. The redhead was also wearing an exact copy of the ring which blue-eyed kitsune was wearing. The rings have a deeper meaning for them. A lot of guys they know may have accepted homosexual relationships but that doesn't mean the world has already accepted it. "It's like we're married, you know."  

And so they ate their dinner with a very romantic atmosphere. While eating, Sakuragi tried putting in action his plan. _As I've read from a magazine, there are 25 effective ways of TURNING HIM ON. Ok, so Tip # 1: Run your foot up his leg under the table and then wink at him. sigh Here it goes. Nyahaha…Kitsune almost jumped back. This is working. Ok, how about Tip # 5: Lick your lips while having an eye-to-eye contact with him. Mwahaha…Kaede closed his eyes. This is really what you call fun. _

Rukawa couldn't believe what he just SAW and FELT. _Running his foot up my leg. Licking his lips. Oh. My. God. What has happened to him? Maybe I should just get the dessert to stop this foolishness. _/nani? foolishness? have you gone mad?/  He stood up and got the dessert from the fridge. Good thing it was only strawberries in whipped cream. He placed the bowl on the middle of the table. He was about to get his spoon to taste the delicious-looking dessert when Hanamichi got hold of his hand. _What's he doing? _Hanamichi dipped Rukawa's index finger into the bowl and then started licking it. _Nani!!! What does this mean? _/oh my, rukawa…innocent?/ He pulled out his finger from the redhead's hungry mouth. "Ano, I'll just get my gift for you." 

Rukawa was frightened, yeah frightened, of Hanamichi's actions. He picked up a nicely wrapped rectangular box and was about to return to the table when he saw that Sakuragi was already making his way to him…with lustful eyes. Wanting to escape, he walked briskly to their bedroom. 

BAD IDEA. Upon entering the room, Sakuragi instantly pinned him, with his back resting on the closet door. Sakuragi kissed him hungrily while straddling him. Rukawa was panicking. _Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP!!!. _He broke the kiss and then fought his way away from his now perverted lover. He was now too confused to even think of a plan to avoid Hanamichi so he just focused on his gift instead. "Hana-kun, look what I've got us. I had it delivered this morning. I called the shop just before you woke up this morning. I think it will really suit us." He opened the box and there it was…He put it up so that Hanamichi could see it. 

Sakuragi blinked his eyes in disbelief. _What the hell is that? _Rukawa was holding 2 blue pajamas. Actually, it wasn't 2. WEIRD. There was no left sleeve for the first pajama and the second pajama had no right sleeve. The two tops were stitched together. It was like a pajama for Siamese twins. Cute, huh? 

"Hana-kun, what do you think?" Rukawa was expecting Hanamichi to at least say that he liked the gift and to laugh his infamous laugh. But his boyfriend didn't, he just stood there like a stone with eyes fixed on the pajamas. "Wanna try it on?" 

Hanamichi saw the disappointment of Rukawa and instantly replied. "A-ano…sure." And so they put on the pajamas and crashed into bed together. 

Once they were comfortable enough on the bed, Rukawa started caressing Hanamichi's chest. _I have read somewhere that caressing your partner's chest area, the one near the heart, makes him more intimate to you. The action kinna sends the positive energy from your heart to his. I hope this works for us._

Hanamichi was startled by the caresses of Rukawa. _What's he doing? He really confuses me. Just several days ago, he was a sex maniac and then he got sick and he came back to being innocent. And now what? BAKA! He's driving me crazy. Maybe he's just trying to play innocent here. Why the hell would he caress me like that…unless he's SEDUCING._ And so Hanamichi thought that Rukawa's positive-energy-transporter caresses were seductive ones. _Uhmm, lemme see. He's turning me on, ne? I'll show him a real turn ON. Tip # 25, the best way: Touch him THERE…_

Rukawa shouted at the sudden touch of Hanamichi's hand to his manhood. "DO'AHO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hanamichi smirked. "You're not funny and THAT was definitely not amusing!!!" He really was shocked, and angry too.

Hanamichi didn't know what to say so he just blurted out whatever he had in mind. "The hell, Kaede. Here I am, trying to seduce you…trying to turn you on ALL NIGHT and you wouldn't even pay attention! I thought this is what you like and so I convinced myself to give it to you but now you wouldn't even accept me! I don't know what to do. What do you really want, Kaede?"       

Rukawa looked unbelievingly to his lover. _He what? Oh shit! _He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of anything at all. 

Sakuragi was sobbing on the bed. They were now apart from each other. Hanamichi took off his top to get away from Rukawa. 

Rukawa suddenly felt something different…something wrong. There was definitely something in his system and it was driving him crazy. He was gazing on his lover who was crying on the bed…with his bare chest on the view. He was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him when he got caught of a…uhhh…well…a _sight. _He was looking down on his crotch…his manhood was fully erected and…well, it was throbbing. Yehey! The hentai spirit within Rukawa had been awakened again. He was back to normal. Thanks to the tensai! Hail the Great Sakuragi Hanamichi!!! 

Rukawa walked towards his agonized lover and held him in his arms to give comfort…and well, to feel his bare skin which was so smooth. Sensing that Hanamichi had now calmed down, Rukawa let his hands roam about the great body of his lover. He pulled Hanamichi for a long, passionate kiss. 

Hanamichi let a gasp escape his mouth. _Oh God. Oh God. _He pulled away from Rukawa, wanting to catch some air…he can barely breathe. *pant* *pant* And when he was able to breathe perfectly again, he took the chance to admit to Rukawa that… "Anou-um, Kaede, as much as I want to do it with you… I… I don't know how…guess the tensai isn't a tensai after all…I don't know anything about…err…"

Rukawa smiled at his lover's confession. "Don't worry, Hana-kun, I know just what to _do…_" And with that, he pinned Hanamichi to the bed. He claimed his mouth for a wild kiss while his hands trailed downwards – to the redhead's pajama – and then took them off. 

Hanamichi didn't need any sex education for this. He just acted based on his instincts. As soon as his lover took off the last piece of clothing he has on, he began to put his hands in action, too. He pulled Rukawa's top and just like what the blue-eyed kitsune did to him, he let his hands feel every contour of his lover's body. 

Rukawa ended their kiss to focus on the second stage: SUCKING and GRINDING. He let his mouth roam about Hanamichi's smooth and silky neck, sucking randomly every now and then while grinding his crotch against his lover's.  All this time, Hanamichi didn't make any sound. Not even a single moan. He was afraid that Rukawa might be disgusted on him once he make those awful sounds…but to Rukawa, it only proved that his lover wasn't enjoying his actions yet. So with one last suck on the sensitive spot of the do'aho on the neck, he left it to move on to the next spot where he was sure he'd get a dozen moans of pleasure from Hanamichi.    

Rukawa licked his way to the left nub on his chest. _One. _He sucked the nipple hungrily. _Two. _Sucked harder. _Three. _Sucked all the way. _Four. Five. Six. Half a dozen moans, six more. _He moved to the other nipple on the right side of his heaving chest. He started sucking on the nub. _Seven. Eight. Nine. Three more, go on, Hana-kun. Ten. Eleven. Last one._

"Ahh…Kaede…" That was the last one on Rukawa's count. Twelve moans by sucking the do'aho's nipples. Not bad. Hanamichi was panting very hard. His nipples were sore but he didn't pay them much attention. His erection was now throbbing so hard, he felt like bursting anytime soon. "Kitsune…my, uhmm…it's…" Hanamichi didn't know how to say it. Good thing Rukawa was so experienced in things like this so he immediately understood. With a smile, he lowered himself down to Hanamichi's throbbing erection. He gave the proud manhood several butterfly kisses before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Kaede!!!" Rukawa playfully sucked Hanamichi's length. "_Kaede!!!_ Rukawa sucked Hanamichi's length harder, faster… "_KAEDE!!!" _ Hanamichi bursted inside Rukawa's mouth. _Damn, that was so good!!!_

Rukawa got taste of Hanamichi's juice but no, he didn't drink it all. He used some to lubricate his own throbbing length which was begging for release and Hanamichi's opening. Hanamichi was still panting when he felt Rukawa's hand teasing his manhood again. "We're not yet through, Hana-kun…we've barely began." Rukawa felt Hanamichi's length harden again. It was the perfect time. He placed both legs of the redhead upon his shoulders. "Hold on, Hana-kun, its gonna hurt." He entered Hanamichi slowly but firmly. _Shit! So tight! _He heard Hanamichi yelp in pain. Rukawa waited for his lover to relax, and when the redhead already was relaxed, the kitsune began thrusting in and out of Hanamichi. 

Hanamichi could hear Rukawa's lustful moans amidst his own groans. They were both lost in ecstasy. His hands traveled down to his own sensitive spot. He began using his hands to put some friction on his somehow deserted cock when Rukawa pulled them away. "Not yet," he heard his blue-eyed lover mutter. Rukawa thrust in and out of him faster and faster. Just when he thought he could bare no more, he felt something within him. Rukawa had just emptied himself into Hanamichi. _Dammit! That was better!!!_

Hanamichi thought that Rukawa couldn't stand up anymore after two rounds of doing IT. But he was wrong. He was trying to catch his breath when he saw Rukawa looking for something in his drawer. 

Rukawa was frantic. He couldn't find whatever thing it was that he was looking for. He kept looking until… _Here it is! _He was holding the lubrication, honey flavored, that was included in the stuffed ball which Hanamichi gave to him. _I never thought this would be so helpful. _He rushed back to the redhead who was panting on the bed. He applied some oil to his hands and then he rubbed Sakuragi's swollen manhood until it was hard as rock again. 

Sakuragi filled the room with pleasured moans. _Oh God. Isn't kitsune tired yet? I am…but… _"Kaede…" Rukawa felt that Hanamichi would be near completion soon so he positioned himself on top of him and without warning, plunged his opening directly to his lover's proudly erected member. 

It was now his time to gasp because of pain. But pain or no pain, he promised himself he'd make this night unforgettable for his Hana-kun so he rocked his hips up and down Hanamichi's length. Hanamichi started to rock his hips along with  Rukawa's rhythm. And in a little while, they were in ecstasy again. Seventh Heaven for the 3rd time. 

Hanamichi had totally lost his energy. After kissing the also panting kitsune beside him, he decided to call it a night and then dozed off to bed. But before totally retiring, he left the happy kitsune beside him happier with… "That was great, Kaede. I love you."

Rukawa Kaede was definitely in heaven now. He had never felt so happy in his life until now. He looked upon the sleeping naked form of his lover. And with one last "I love you, too," he soon followed him to dreamland. I wonder what is it they would be doing there…Mwahahaha…

ThE eNd… 

Review, guys. Review!!! 

PS ~ sorry for not putting this chapter earlier. It was already done a few weeks back. I just wanted to receive a whole lot of reviews but since I ain't getting MORE…I gave up…and now the story's done…hope you liked it all in all… _


End file.
